


Old Warriors

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra'tac and Jacob have a little chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Warriors

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

  
Jacob hurried back from the storage area of the teltac, frowning as he saw Sam slowly pushing herself up, awkwardly using her good arm. "I told you to stay still," he chided, kneeling down to help her. He scooted her over so that she could lean her back against the bulkhead, not able to miss how slowly and painfully she was moving. "Sam?"

She ignored him, closing her eyes and biting her lip. He could clearly see that she was hurting, and just as clearly see that she was loathe to admit it, even to him. 'That is how you raised her,' Selmac said gently.

'Don't remind me,' Jacob said. He reached into the med kit and pulled out a piece of gauze, gently using it to wipe the blood away from the corner of her mouth. It was how he'd raised her, how it'd been more comfortable for him. Overt emotions needed to be dealt with, discrete ones could be ignored, and it was easier to ignore than to deal. He wondered how many times she'd done this, gone off on her own, curling up and dealing with her hurt all by herself rather than asking for help or letting someone know that she was hurt.

"Just gimme a minute," she said softly, her breathing carefully measured.

"You're gonna need more than a minute," he said, gently settling his hand on her shoulder, stilling it when she drew her breath in between her teeth. "I think you might have dislocated it."

"I know I did," she said. "It's happened before," she said in reply to his frown.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Teal'c move forward, one hand held over a wound on his side. "Major Carter," he said.

She frowned and looked up. "You're hurt."

"Mostly his pride," Bra'tac said. "The Kull Warrior is gone, however, so are the rings."

"We should take care of that shoulder," Jacob said.

"In a minute," she said.

"Sam?"

"Teal'c's bleeding. Take care of him first," she instructed.

"My injury is a mere annoyance," Teal'c said.

"Sam-"

"Dad."

'Care for Teal'c,' Selmac said.

'Sel?'

'She wishes a moment to compose herself. Allow her to have it.'

"Maybe we should take care of that, Teal'c," he said, giving into Selmac's suggestion. "Before you bleed all over the deck."

Teal'c frowned, glancing down at the relatively small wound on his side. He opened his mouth to protest, then stopped, seeming to get Jacob's silent message. "As you wish."

"I shall insure that the ship suffered no more damage," Bra'tac said, moving towards the front of the ship. Jacob made quick work of dressing Teal'c's injury, the tretonin the Jaffa was taking meaning that all he really needed to do was to cover the wound to prevent infection until it could heal.

Even working as slowly as he could, it took him mere moments to finish his task. "Sam?" he asked as he nodded to Teal'c and turned to her.

"I know," she said softly.

"I need to take off your jacket."

She nodded and he reached for her weapon, unclipping it from the vest and clearing the barrel before handing it to Teal'c. He took off her vest and jacket, cringing each time she stiffened. He slid it off her injured arm, frowning when he saw her visibly pale.

He ran his fingers over her shoulder, easily recognizing the misshapen joint. "There's some morphine in here," he offered.

"Don't bother," she said. "It doesn't work very well on me."

"Really? Why?"

"The physical changes caused by Jolinar have given Major Carter an increased resistance to most sedatives and pain killers," Teal'c said.

"That's odd," Jacob said. 'Sel?'

'It is possible,' the symbiote said. 'In truth, Jacob, I do not know. Not many hosts survive the deaths of their symbiotes. And those that do…studying physical changes is often not a priority.'

"Well, we could wait until we get back and let Doctor Fraiser fix it, but that'll take us a couple of days," Jacob said.

"Just do it," she requested, looking him in the eyes.

"Ok," he agreed.

He reached for his wrist, stopping when a hand fell on his shoulder. "Allow me," Bra'tac said.

"Bra'tac?"

"It is a common injury on the training field. I am well versed in repairing it," he said softly. "Likely more so than you."

Jacob frowned, his ire rising at the perceived censure in the man's words. "A Jaffa's different from a human," he protested.

"Not so different," Bra'tac insisted, his eyes narrowing.

"For crying out loud, stop arguing about it and just do it," she said, glaring up at both of them.

Jacob gratefully stepped back, allowing the aged warrior to move into position, not quite willing to admit the relief he felt at not having to set her arm. Unbidden Teal'c moved closer, wrapping one arm around her waist to steady her as he allowed her to clasp his left hand. Bra'tac slowly straightened her arm and he heard her gasp. She buried her head in Teal'c's neck, the knuckles on her left hand turning white as she tightened her grip. In one quick move, Bra'tac twisted her arm, expertly popping the joint back into place.

She cried out before going limp, slumping into Teal'c's lap. Concerned, Jacob hurried forward. "Sam?"

"I believe she merely fainted," Teal'c said, his right hand moving from her waist to her neck.

"As did you years ago," Bra'tac said, gently folding Sam's arm across her belly. He wrapped his hand around her wrist. "Blood flows well to her arm," he reported. 

"I should have given her the morphine anyway," Jacob said.

'It is only temporary,' Selmac said. 'When we return to the base, you can have Asha treat her arm.'

"Many narcotics make her ill," Teal'c said. "I believe she would rather experience pain than both illness and pain." Jacob reached into the med kit and pulled out a sling, expertly folding the cloth. He slid it under her injured arm and let Teal'c help him tie it around her neck. "She will rest more comfortably in the hold where we slept during our journey here," Teal'c said. "I can go unpack her bedroll," he offered.

"Thanks," Jacob said, gently lifting Sam off his lap so that he could get to his feet. He walked towards the back of the ship and Jacob maneuvered himself onto the floor, settling Sam so that her head rested in his lap.

He gently smoothed her hair, taking comfort each time his fingers trailed over smooth skin. Each time he closed his eyes he could see it again, her body tossed cruelly across the ship, hear her grunt of pain, the dull thud of her hitting the deck, see the horrific, limp stillness.

It was only a bare second, but it felt like forever. That split second of inaction when he was torn, his instincts as a warrior fighting with his instincts as a father, torn between drawing it away from her and running towards her. How could he protect her better? By keeping it from hurting her again, or by being there if it did decide to attack her again?

'She handled herself well.'

'She knew damn good and well that bullets wouldn't hurt it,' Jacob said.

'What was she to do? Hide?'

'That'd be a good place to start.'

'If the warrior had made it to the controls, he would have crashed the ship. He had to be stopped,' Selmac said. 'Would you have hid?' he asked pointedly.

'I have an advantage she doesn't.'

'Not even the extra strength I can give you is a match for these creatures,' Selmac said.

'I thought I lost her, Sel,' he confessed, his hand shaking slightly. 'No, it's not the first time. But…'

'But usually you find out after the fact, you are not a witness,' the symbiote said.

"I meant no offense," Bra'tac said, breaking into Jacob's thoughts. "I do not doubt your skill in treating her injury."

"Then why?"

"A parent should never have to inflict pain upon their child," he said simply, his eyes settling on the figure resting in Jacob's lap. "Once I thought I was wise to have never taken a wife, yet, I find, as I reach the end of my days, I have one regret, that I have no son-or daughter-- to mourn my passing," Bra'tac said, joining him again.

"What about Teal'c?" Jacob asked as Bra'tac knelt beside them.

"Teal'c is the son of my heart, and Ry'ac is the grandson the fates did not gift me with," he said simply. "If only I could see him taking a wife and holding his son in his arms…a son born in freedom, not slavery to false gods."

"You know, we have no idea how long the tretonin will work. You could live for several more decades. And even if it fails, the Tok'ra-"

"No," he interrupted. "I thank you for the offer, but I do not wish to live forever. I only wish to live long enough to see my people free. Then I can go to Kheb with a clean soul and perhaps, I shall discover if there are real gods in this universe."

"I had my finger on Saint Peter's doorbell when I got Selmac," Jacob said. "The last five years…well not all of them have been great but…every one is a gift. She saved my life in more ways than one, gave a washed up old general something to look forward to other than a pension check."

"Many, many years ago, when I still trained warriors for Apophis, I thought about going to Kheb. I planned to make that last trip through the chappaai…I grew weary of the death and the pain, of serving the petty whims of false gods…then I set eyes upon a young warrior with rebellion in his heart and fire in his eyes, and I knew then that all was not lost. That I had one last chance for my dream. And the fates have not disappointed me," Bra'tac confided.

Teal'c appeared around the corner. "I have prepared a place for Major Carter to rest," he said, keeping his voice low.

Jacob nodded. "If you can just help me out here-"

"I can take her there, myself," Teal'c offered. "I wish to meditate and can observe her at the same time," he offered.

"Ok," Jacob agreed, moving his hand so that Teal'c could pick Sam up, supporting her when she stirred slightly. He settled her in his arms and stood up, easily carrying her back towards the room they'd set aside as quarters on the ship.

"Teal'c will look after her," Bra'tac said, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Jacob. The Tok'ra took it, letting the Jaffa pull him to his feet. "He cares for her."

"I know," Jacob agreed. "They all do, in their own ways. That's the one thing that lets me sleep at night."

They made their way to the bridge, both settling into the chairs and silently watching the shimmering blues of hyperspace. 'Sarouche used to like this.'

'What?'

'She loved hyperspace. She would sit for hours, watching the distortion. She always said it helped to clear her mind.'

'I don't think Garshaw is going to like me taking a teltac out for a spin every time I need to think,' Jacob said.

He glanced over, catching Bra'tac out of the corner of his eye. The older man was sitting placidly in the seat, his hands resting lightly on the glowing ruby control yoke. 'His quick thinking saved us all,' Selmac said. 'I would not have thought to have used the rings that way.'

'Me neither,' Jacob confessed. 'And we're going to need more quick thinking if we're to stand a chance against these soldiers.' Jacob sighed, trying not to let the immensity of their mission overwhelm him. "Once we get back, do you have time to visit Earth?" Jacob asked impulsively.

Bra'tac turned, raising his eyebrows. "For what purpose?"

"The Tau'ri have a tradition. We celebrate our successful missions."

Bra'tac shook his head. "We were not successful. Our mission was to stop the Cal Warriors. We did not do that."

"We all made it back…more or less in one piece. That's worth celebrating," Jacob insisted.

"How do you plan to celebrate our continued survival?" he asked, turning his head to meet his eyes.

"You ever heard of Jack Daniels?"

~Fin~


End file.
